


Good Boy

by splendid_sun



Series: Domestic MakoHaruRin [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nobody is getting hurt I promise, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Play, Sex Toys, Stranger sex play, Threesome (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Haru wants to try something new - and Rin is eager to help.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Since the new series of Free! started, I again started to feel an urge to write some PWP.. and this is how it ended.

 

Haru was leaning down on his elbows while another slap smacked down his thighs. He grunted and muffled the sound by pressing his face hard into his forearms. Another smack came, adding more color to his already red cheeks. Haru bowed his back unwillingly and felt the sweat dropping down from his skin.

He had no idea how long had he been already in this position - it could be hours, but the more realistic estimation would be probably around thirty minutes. He wanted to try something new, something - well, this sure wasn´t something he could do with anyone. Was he supposed to be ashamed for letting it go that far, to end up like this? Haru didn´t know and right now doesn´t care, either. He just couldn´t resist it. Despite all the competitivity in real life, Haru simply liked being dominated in bed. And when Rin´s fingers again slipped inside him, his eyes shut down firmly and he let out a loud moan.

"Sshh, Haru. Save it for the finale," came from somewhere nearby him and the fingers vanished, being replaced by something blunt, slowly pressing in further. A butt plug.

"Fuck, Rin.. I don´t think I will last much longer like this," breathed out Haru while the plug was teasing all the right spots inside him.

"And you again forgot you are not allowed to talk. Really, you should try more. Am I right?"

Rin´s words were emphasized with another smack and Haru could already feel his thighs started to tremble. It was no wonder given the fact that he spent his last half hour on all fours being teased with almost any possible way he could imagine. Rin was clever and knew exactly how to bring him to the edge - filling him out with his fingers or the plug, dancing with his tongue over his rim, but never really finishing the move and keeping him more and more turned on. Haru knew the point where this all was supposed to lead but right now he was overwhelmed by the sensation Rin was giving him by slowly moving plug in and out while stroking him at the same time.

"So, will you obey now?"

Rin´s voice deep with lust echoed right next to his ear and Haru moaned again - he was sure he had to be leaking in Rin´s palm at the moment - but nodded and bit his lip when Rin took the plug away, leaving his hole empty and quivering.

"Good," continued the murmur. "In that case I think you are ready. If you want to back out this is your last chance."

Haru took a breath and tried to forget for a moment on Rin´s hand touching his shaft just about right; but then decided to shook his head and only pointed at the cloth covering his eyes. After all, this was his own idea. Rin fixed the cover for him and then whistled, putting his hands away.

Haru heard the door opening and someone´s steps coming closer. The stranger kept standing in front of him while Haru was suppressing the urge to move. But after all Rin´s teasing he needed to be filled out - and quickly.

He heard Rin´s chuckle while he kept his position. The stranger somehow managed to squeeze under him while Rin spread Haru´s legs further apart. Haru tried to rely on his other senses but the man was quiet and apparently just showered up since the whole room started to fill out with the strong scent of Rin´s shower gel.

"Relax, Haru. Don´t worry. Now, let him make you feel good," Rin´s voice came to him and his hand lowered his bottom half down. His second hand ended up in his hair, holding him in place but careful enough not to hurt him.

Haru reflexively winced when some large hand under him started to brush his nipples and another one reached out behind him, finding his entrance and pushing two fingers in. He suppressed the grunt and rather bit his lip. He needed it already but couldn´t talk to let the other guy know; so he just squeezed his hole firmly to feel the fingers within him better. Another droplet of sweat dripped down from his forehead. After a while the stranger adjusted himself and Haru felt the large, blunt end of his cock entering him, moving inch by inch into his hot, open hole. Rin kept close, too, stroking him sensually at his back and murmuring "Good boy" in his ears. Finally Haru felt the dick within him reaching its full length and his insides shivered with anticipation. The movement stopped but Haru couldn´t wait anymore and moved his hips down a bit, feeling the delicious stretch of his rim. The man under him froze for a second but then added the speed and started pounding into him. Haru moaned loudly and his whole body loosened up reflexively while his mind shut down and reduced only on receiving the pleasure. Large cock kept entering him again and again, making its way to Haru´s sweet spot while strong hands were holding him by his hips, fingers digging into the skin. Out of nowhere, Rin´s longish bangs tickled him at his bare back and Haru leaned back uncontrollably, only to feel Rin´s teeth sinking in his shoulder. He felt his cock twitch with arousal and his breath stopped for a minute - but Rin was already gone, leaving him only stinging feeling in his muscles. The man under him reached out, his arms enveloped his torso and pulled him back closer to himself. Surprised by sudden movement, Haru´s legs gave out and he ended up on the stranger, only to be rolled over and found himself at the bottom. Haru bowed his back as he let the other man to touch him while bending his knees, allowing him the better access.

Feeling that large, hot cock entering him once again made him almost cry from pleasure, his own cock leaking into the man´s palm. According to his erratic moves, he knew that he probably won´t last much longer either.

"Rin.." he said quietly and immediately felt the cloth being taken away, but Haru purposely let his eyes closed.

He could hear the soft grunts of the man leaning down to him, the warmth coming from his naked body while his cock was still buried deep within him. When his hair brushed over his face and his hot breath huffed all over him, Haru couldn´t bare it any longer.

With his eyes still closed, he reached out and pulled him closer, opening up his mouth eagerly. The second man breathed out while adding up the speed, his tongue brushing over his own, his hands shaking while touching his body. Haru moaned when he felt the pulsing in his ass, firmly embracing him with his legs. He could continue pretending that he didn´t know this man, but it would make no sense anymore. He was too familiar with those warm arms embracing him, with that sweet scent all around, with the body that fit so good to his own. Haru let out a small cry and came, too; while the other man kept kissing him through his orgasm. Their foreheads touched and then, only then, Haru opened up his eyes.

"I love you, Haru."

The green eyes smiled when they founded his own.

"I love you too, Makoto," whispered Haru and just now loosened the grip he was holding him with.

"Fuck, you two are such saps. But still, watching you in action is always worth it."

Rin interrupted them, smirked and licked a few white drops from his fingers. Then he kneeled closer and gently brushed his fingers over Haru´s shoulder. "Was it too much, Haru? Did I hurt you?"

Haru gave him a slight smile and took his legs off Makoto so they could change the position and relax their muscles.

"No, not at all. It was perfect."

"Then happy birthday again, you lucky son of a bitch! I hope next time you will save some space for me, too," he grinned slyly, his teeth shining.

"You won´t fool me, Rin. I know you are just getting jealous."

Still lying on his back, Haru reached out one of his hand and pulled Rin closer, until his startled face ended up above him.

"But I still love you."

And before Rin could add anything else, Haru quickly kissed him, hoping that his next birthday would be at least as good as this one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be more than welcomed :3


End file.
